


Horny and Desperate

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Begging, Breast Fucking, Come Marking, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facial, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Manipulation, Oblivious Sheriff Stilinski, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Melissa, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles titfucks Melissa and then goes downstairs to play video games with Scott.For the prompt12.Licking| Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | CostumeFor kinktober.





	1. Thanks Ms. M

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. **Titfucking** | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie
> 
> This is pretty explanatory and I'll leave you to it.

“There we go Melissa, come on now, tongue still out, keep licking, god, yeah, push them tighter together, just a little more and you’ll get my load all over your face.” Stiles pants, as he thrusts even faster in-between Melissa’s tits. 

 

He runs his nails and fingertips roughly over her nipples, getting another whine from her and abscently he reaches behind him to run a finger through her folds, coming away glistening and smearing her own wetness just below her nose. 

 

“Can you smell how horny some titplay is making you Melissa? You’re supposed to be the adult here, you’re my best friends mom, for gods sakes and you’re dripping wet ‘cause you’re tasting my precum. You think you’ll come from getting my cum? That would really cement it wouldn’t it? What a slut you are for my cock? I mean, it’s kind of clear already, letting me fuck your titties on your bed, room next door to your son’s’ lapping at the head of my cock like it’s the holy fucking grail.” 

 

Melissa blushes, looks away but her mouth doesn’t move and her tongue continues to lick at his cockhead, trying desperately to get him to come. 

 

“What do you think Scott would do, if he saw you? Call you a slut and storm out, or try to defend your honor, get me out, like you have any honor, desperate old cockslut that can’t stop eating cum?” 

 

Stiles knows it’s viscous, but she likes it that way, evident in the way her whole body pulses violently, like she’s on the edge of orgasm and Stiles thrusts one more time, making sure to keep his eyes open as he comes, seeing it spray all over her face, what she doesn’t catch in her mouth and seconds later, sees her wring out her own orgasmn, cunt completly untouched, just the humiliation, shaming and nipple stimulation. Not to forget the cumplay, she has an unhealthy relationship with his cum - and that’s saying a lot coming from him, because he’s a 18 years old boy, quite rightfully slightly obsessed with his own cum, but she takes it levels beyond him. 

 

He drags a finger through the mess on her face, sticking it in her mouth and getting her to clean it afterwards, before retreating from the bed, grabbing a night shirt of hers to wipe his dick clean, - she’ll probably sleep in it before she washes it - and starts dressing again. In a short minute he’s out the door, with just a “thanks for the tittyfuck Ms. M” as he goes. 

 

Half an hour later, he’s still on the couch with Scott, playing a video game when Melissa comes downstairs. She’s wearing a robe and slippers, hair clearly not groomed and Stiles promptly loses the game as he realises, she still has some residue of cum on her face, especially close to her hair, it’s not obviously cum, it could just as well be toothpaste or whatever else, but Stiles knows, he knows she just laid in bed for nearly 30 minutes not cleaning his come off, but just gathering it up on her fingers, only to lick it up again. She must have even skipped looking in a mirror before coming down, not noticing that she didn’t catch it all. 

 

Scott cheers as he wins the game and Melissa raises her eyebrows, while blushing, silently asking what the hell Stiles is looking at. Gaping at really. 

 

Scott looks at where Stiles is looking and sees his mom, greeting her with a sarcastic “good morning”, since technically, Melissa is getting up from her sleep after a night shift and then frowns slightly. “Is that toothpaste in your hairline mom?” 

 

Melissa blushes even redder now and stares at the ground. “Uhm, I haven’t really showered after my shift, came in dead tired and I might’ve brushed my hair with my toothbrush for all I know.” 

 

“Yeah, looks really weir,-” Scott is stopped from saying anymore and inadvertently mortifying his own mom as his phone calls. 

 

Stiles doesn’t pay attention to the call, instead twisting to meet Melissa’s eyes, his own brows now communicating, “Couldn’t even wash up properly, huh?” and smirking. 

 

“Hey, that was Allison, she’s free for the night now, so I’ll be heading over to her place. You alright with that Stiles?” 

 

“Yeah, dude, had some plans for tonight myself, just going to start up a pot of coffee for your mom before I go, looks like you need something to wake you up, Ms. M, huh.” 

 

Scott, naively smiles brightly, thanking Stiles for being so kind before jumping out the door. 

 

Stiles stands up as the front door closes, turns to face Melissa and says, “drop the robe”. 


	2. Well Trained and Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles corrects Melissa and then dumps even more bodily fluids into her. Filthy porn. Enter at own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I like this Stiles and apparently, there are no werewolves in this 'verse, 'cause even Scott is not that oblivious. 
> 
> Also, this is also written for Kinktober, which, it isn't October any longer, not even the correct year, so I'm giving up on doing them in order, now it's just getting them done in general that's the goal.   
> Here I present:   
> 20\. **Urophagia** | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | **Dirty talk**

"You know, it was kind of hilarious to see him misread the situation so completely. What would he have said if he knew the truth, huh? His mom such a filthy cumslut that she didn't even think to wash it off her face. Come here, I'll show you what I do to lazy little sluts like you."

Stiles says, and when she's close enough, he tugs her just so, and she falls over the couch, bent at the waist, ass up as the highest point now.

"This is where you belong, you know. Ass up, face down, at the ready for whatever your man wants. Or well, I guess for you, any man would do."

He smirks, watching her blush enough for her ass to pink up a little, the back of her neck, visible only because her curls have all fallen around her face and he can’t resist, doesn't want to either, and lets his palm fall harshly to her left cheek.

"Stiles!" she gasps, but seems to reconsider her position and doesn't continue.

"What? I told you I'd show you what I do to filthy little lazy sluts like you. Now, take the next one and after 10, thanks me for correcting you and tell me exactly why I had to."

Stiles doesn't wait for her to reply before letting the next slap fall just as harsh on her other cheek. He keeps it up, letting a few derogatory words fall as he does and then pauses slightly after the 10th slap and smiles as she has to gasp in breath in-between every three words, so affected by the spanking.

"Thank you, Stiles, for correcting me, I was a filthy lazy slut who didn't even wash your come off as I came down to see my son."

He gives her lower back a kiss, stroking over the pink flesh of her behind and feels her relax.

That's when he rears back again and takes both hands, swings them back behind her and slaps upwards, both cheeks at the same time, low, almost where her ass meets her thighs and she yowls.

"I never said I'd stop after 10." he states but he stops after hit 14, as her back has thrown off some tension again, as she has resigned to a continued spanking.

Of all the things he loves with Melissa, he loves keeping her on her toes. It feels so rewarding to always have the upper hand with a woman who did her part in raising him.

"Get up, we're done." he says and smiles friendly at her as she still looks down, tear tracks on her face. "I know you don't always remember to think after I give you what you need. So cum drunk you go stupid, don't you?"

"Yes, Stiles. Thank you for helping me remember." Melissa says diligently and gives him a small smile too.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to be making you coffee, but I'll give you something else. It's nice and warm just how you like it."

And it is how she likes it. Sometimes, he has to leave before she gets down and then she finds it in her special bottle on the counter and then it's cold and stale. He loves the thought of that too.

She follows him around the couch, kneels in-between his legs as he sits down and pulls down his sweats.

"There we go, aren't you pleased?" Stiles says, a hand on her shoulder, to stop her from just diving in. He's worked hard for her to respond to all his triggers and he's not wasting this opportunity. She looks so hot, kneeling naked in between his clothed legs, hair sticking out every which way and cum and tears streaking her face. She's leaning forward a little, as not to sit her ass on her heels. As he notices, he makes sure to push a bit harder, so she slams her ass down on them and gasps.

"So pleased, Stiles, please? Can I?" she says, tone eager, even as she blushes all over and has trouble keeping her eyes on him. He lets out a short bark of laughter as he catches her eyes always slipping back to his cock.

"Can you what? Touch my cock? Lick it? Make me come? Or something else?"

"Please, Stiles, I want to drink down your piss. Please piss in me, treat me like the filthy dump I am. You know I just want to be covered in you, inside and out."

Stiles finally lets go of her shoulder and she wastes no time as she sucks down his cock, first to the root, but then quickly letting it retreat until she has only the head just so, sealed behind her lips. Stiles lets go, not being overly careful about how fast he does, because she’s desperate and well trained and god, the thought of doing this in the same couch as he just sat in with her son, playing video games, makes him almost get hard, but he really wants to fill her up, so he just puts that aside.

“There we go, such a good little piss slut. Feels so good to be on your knees just taking whatever I give you, doesn’t it?” Stiles asks, although he doesn’t expect an answer, he quite likes talking at her anyway, but to his surprise, and amusement, she nods eagerly, but careful not to spill a drop.

“You know, growing up, you were always trying to discipline me and I always thought it didn’t work because I was a difficult child, but now, I think it’s because you’re no good at it. You’re just like Scott, an eager little puppy, so desperate to please and get treats and attention. Although, you’re more of a bitch in heat than he ever will be.”

He finishes talking just as he finishes peeing and as his cock plops out of her mouth, it’s rewarding to see her breathe in little pants, tongue out just so, and at that moment, she looks just like the bitch he’s describing.

“Yes, good little bitch.” He adds just as he pulls her by the hair, tugging her head to lay in his lap, face turned sideways and then switches on the TV. “You just stay right there, where you belong.”

Scott will be gone until morning and his father doesn’t really expect him home any more. He’s going to enjoy an evening alone with his slutty little bitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a sign you were here and you read it, a kudos, a comment, a bookmark, it means the world. 
> 
> Go check out this series if you want more kink, there are different pairings.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has plans and he always gets what he wants. He just has to actually want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is more, and Stiles will come of even worse in this than before and it will only get worse onward. Please continue if that's to your liking and enjoy.

Stiles likes to think that he's good at the things he does. Kind of no matter what they are, as long as he's decided that he's going to do it, and do it well, that's what happens. Unfortunately, he doesn't always want to do what people expect of him, so a lot of people think he's a bit of a failure.

 

He does mostly well in school, if not in Mr. Harris's class, again, because he doesn't want to. He's on track with graduating and most people expect him to go off to college. That's where those pesky expectations come a ‘knocking again. He sees no reason to go to college, he's making money, he's having fun and he's doing it all with very minimal amounts of working hours.

 

At least what people would call working hours.

 

See, Stiles has saved up about enough money to pay all his dads' debts, he's just trying to figure out if a) he wants to and b) how he's going to get his father to accept that.

On top of that, he's got enough money to support himself through pretty much any degree he'd like to take, but most degrees take up time and he'd have to leave home.

 

Or, more specifically, leave Beacon Hills. Now, that'd just be bad. Here is where his money source is, with the added benefit of Scott leaving very soon, leaving the McCall house conveniently with just one puppy eyed bitch.

 

Yes, Melissa will be alone in the house soon and Stiles prides himself on how well his plans are coming along. See, neither Scott nor Melissa seem to have figured out that he put up camera’s months ago, so they just go about their lives, while Stiles can see everything his little cumslut does and has a video of whatever he does to her.

 

He's made a porn site, - some pointers from Danny on where to go for info, a few late nights of research and he'd figured it out - where he sells both premium accounts and just one-off viewings of his star. It'd not really been surprising how many people would pay to watch a 40-year-old be debased and humiliated by a teenager. He sells an extra package to long term viewers, where he includes a few cuts of just Melissa and Scott around the house, because it thrills them to see Scott sitting on the couch that Stiles just fucked her over or drinking from the same thermos as Melissa drank piss from just a few hours before.

 

To be honest, it thrills Stiles too. He can't wait until he can start showing Melissa some of the footage. She'd blush so pretty, all humiliated about seeing how big of a slut she is, but in no condition to deny any of it.

 

He's been mentioning how disgusting Scott would think she is, if he'd know, pretty much from the start. Lately, it's been even more, talking about how she shouldn't show her face anywhere, because people are going to know.

 

Scott is pretty much taking care of himself, planning on going to an out of state school, so he won't be able to be home much and then, the only thing left is Stiles's dad.

 

He thought about making something up, but then one day, he got to the hospital, dropping off a lunch to Melissa and saw the psychology ward sign and there it was, his plan.

 

He goes straight home, starts researching psychology and as he'd hoped, gathers quite a bit of knowledge and on top of that, finds that the hospital takes on interns as assistants. People to go and oversee patients in their homes, mostly people that have burned out or need a break, just to entertain them and report back on their progress.

 

He goes first to his dad, introducing him to the idea. Lists the pros, working a year or maybe longer, before going to college is just going to ease things. He hasn't decided what to go study anyway and this way he'll have housing, so he'll move out of his dads and his dad could make decisions without them all revolving around Stiles. Hasn't Mrs. Martin been talking she'd like them to travel a bit? Maybe this way it'd be perfect. And he could even think of selling the house, Stiles knows that he's been wanting to move forward with their relationship. Stiles doesn't mind, he doesn't have so much stuff, and he'd probably get to take some it with him.

 

Next, he goes to the website and tries to see if there's an IP address that buys from him and works at the hospital. It takes a bit of hacking and a bit of extra work, but he lucks out. About 20 of them work at the hospital and Stiles suddenly gets very glad that he put that notice that the people shown didn't know they were being filmed, or else Melissa would've had very interesting conversations with some of those creeps. He looks up all 20 and one of them is a psychiatrist at the hospital.

 

Two days later, Stiles goes to the hospital on Melissa's day off and goes up to his office. He's got an appointment, under the premise of getting one of those assistant jobs, which isn't untrue, but as soon as he's in, he locks the door and brings up the porn site.

 

"I want to get her trained even better. I have long terms plans and I think you'd like it fine to be a part of them. What I can't do, is train her while she keeps having to go to work. Social interaction is, as you well know, very important to the mental health of a person. For what I want, I don't really want her in great mental health."

 

Dave looks him up and down and then shakes his head, not in denial, but as if he's surprised.

 

"You don't look like much, kid, but you're really serious about this. So, tell me your plan."

 

Stiles smiles and starts. "I'll get her to come in herself and ask for a consult on if she needs to take some time off. She'll be happy about being sent home with some help and will not question that I'll be assigned to her. From what I've looked up about this project, as long as you sign off on it, get her boss to agree and you sign off on my rapports, then all will be good."

 

"And what do I get for so graciously accommodating your plan?"

 

"Well, I trust that you've seen most of the footage I have on the 'site?" Stiles pauses as Dave nods. "So you know that as of today, she doesn't know she's being filmed. I plan to change that soon, well, just before I send her here for the consult and I'd be willing, for no extra charge to you, to live stream it just to you. I won't post that film until I have her situated at home, so you'd be the only one to know for a bit of time. Of course, I haven't been able to share her with anyone yet, so early in the process, but as you'd be doing her a favor, as well as me, she'd probably be very willing to repay you with say, a blow job? And well, if you'd be well hydrated that day, you would need to release before getting hard, right, so of course she'd be there for that as well."

 

Stiles stops himself from grinning like a fool, only because Dave looks like the cat that got all the cream and Stiles doesn't want to lose his edge.

 

"I'd just like to suggest one change. I'd like to have a small meeting with her, before she knows about the films. Just so that when she meets me and knows, it's that much more humiliating. I bet she'd get so wet just from that."

 

Stiles does smirk at that. "You know, you just proved yourself the shrink you claim to be with that suggestion."

 

With that, he goes home, happy that it's all going like he planned. Home though, isn't his dad's house any longer. He hasn't moved yet, but in his head, he lives at Melissa's place.

 

As he enters the house, with his Melissa approved key, he spots her in the kitchen, drinking from her special thermos. He notes that Scott's sneakers aren't here and without much more thinking, he sneaks up behind Melissa and reaches an arm around her, fingers splaying her crotch.

 

"You getting a bit wet from the taste of your special treat there, bitch? Nice and stale? I had to leave that there last evening, when Scott came home. What's that, 16 hours?"

 

He feels Melissa shiver as she gets pressed up again his front, ass hooking just on his erection and his other hand reaches up to grab her locks and pulls, so she has to lean her head against his shoulder, presenting her front up and out. He has a camera just in front of them, on the side of the fridge, because she always stands there to drink from the thermos. This is going to be very popular.

 

"Aren't you going to say anything, my little piss whore?"

 

She gasps into his ear, still stuck fast in his grip, no wiggle room and he hooks his fingers up and onto her waistband, she's still wearing pajamas, she's been sleeping in and with one easy tug, they pool down to her feet. She's not wearing any underwear, because he's made sure she never thinks to wear them outside of work.

 

"Stiles, Scott could-" She weakly protests, but he shushes her.

 

"Oh, my little whore thinks she's got some propriety there? Your son isn't home, although if he'd come in and catch you like this, I don't think he'd like to call this his home anyway."

 

His fingers tighten in her hair, tugging so she moans and then he plunges a finger inside her dripping pussy. He laughs, cruelly, because really, what has he done to get her so wet right now? Exposed her, humiliated her, degraded her and well, she was drinking his piss as he got there.

 

"I mean, here I am, just got in the door, already pleasing you and you haven't even said hello yet. I mean, I know my cum makes you stupid, we've gone over that plenty, I'm guessing your butt is even pink with the memory of that right now, but I never realized that my cold, stale piss could do the same thing."

 

Stiles smiles to himself as she still doesn't respond. He's added a second finger already and is scissoring in and out of her, tugging every other second on different strands of her hair and she's breathing only shallowly.

 

"I should just take my hands off, drop you here on your kitchen floor and go play a video game, until you come to your senses, how about it?"

 

He eases slightly with his grip and that's when she squeals.

 

"No, please, Stiles, I'm sorry, so sorry, hello Stiles. Do you want to correct me?"

 

Here he stops to revel in the moment. Oh, how far he's come, to get her to ask for that. When he gets her away from people, away from work, training is going to go so fast.

 

"How about you just get down on your knees, hands on your ass and show me how you should say hello properly? And shuck of the shirt while you're at it, won't you?"

 

She nods, frantically, like if she won't do exactly as he says, quickly, she'll be failing him. He really couldn't care less at the moment, but it's always nice to see her punish herself. He now knows how parents feel when they use the guilt card. It's a glorious power.

 

He lets her go and she sways a bit in place and then plucks her shirt off over her head and falls to her knees. He's going to enjoy fucking her mouth until she can barely say hello anymore. Without further ado, he grabs onto her hair and thrusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be writing chapter 4 today or tomorrow hopefully.


	4. Pretty, filthy dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes the piss play up a notch.

\----Before chapter 3 -----

Scott spends a weekend on a trip to his college, checking out campus and enjoying the sights with Allison.

 

What that means, is Melissa is alone in the house for the weekend. Stiles makes up a reason for his own absence from his house and spends it with her. She's not working and when Scott leaves the house, she does remember her place and strips out of her clothes. Stiles doesn't even look at her, he's seen it all before and walks past her to the bathroom. He points her to follow him and smiles as she does so, just like a pretty puppy.

 

"I was thinking, that both today and tomorrow, you'd spend your time as my literal dump. Since we want to minimize clean up, that means you have to stay in the tub, for that time."

 

She looks curious and confused and Stiles almost wants to just leave her in the tub, thinking it over for like an hour before doing anything else, but he decides against it.

 

"Come on, my filthy dump, that's what you say when I give you my piss, right? Now you get to really be it. Get in the tub, now."

 

She goes and seems happy that it's not quite as narrow as most baths, but as she sits, seems to realize how stupid she looks sitting on her ass, naked and twists around to kneel, only to wince as her knees come into contact with the cold, hard tub.

 

"Stiles, I, this isn't really." She starts and then shuts her mouth, seeming to remember that it doesn't go very well when she denies Stiles his plans.

 

"Anything you'd like to ask for?" he asks her, pointedly looking at the rack of towels next to him.

 

"Please, Stiles, can I get a towel to kneel on?"

 

"Well, it's not every day a dump needs a towel, and I really must insist that you clean it up afterwards, but I guess I'll be kind enough today to let you have one."

 

She actually looks relieved, like her kneeling there on the tub, not just getting up, was really the other option.

 

"Today isn't about you, even though I guess you will get off anyway, you dirty slut, but you're just here to be dumped on. I'll come in here every time I want to come or I need to pee and I'll release it all right on you. Of course, cleaning yourself up with that towel is not allowed and if you want to clean any of it off, I suggest your mouth, tongue and fingers will work rather well."

 

Without seeing how she takes it, he walks out, although he says, as he exits. "This of course means you pee on your lovely towel there as well. If you break the rules, I'll know, you know how much you give away."

 

He has to go to the other end of the house to laugh after that, because that has got to be one of the greatest things ever achieved, that she really thinks that she has tells as to if she's guilty of breaking his rules or disobeying, while he just knows because of the films.

 

She doesn't dare lie to him at this point, not after all this time, all the spankings and punishments she's gotten for doing so before and his orders, no matter how rough, get obeyed.

 

He goes to his laptop and turns on the life feed from the bathroom and smiles as he sees her, kneeling on the towel, clearly trying to center herself, bored already but staying there. He goes to the fridge and gets a bottle of water and grabs himself a mug of coffee too. It only takes him half an hour to be full and he goes to the bathroom. Time to give her her first challenge.

 

He walks straight up to her and zips down, fishing his cock out and just as she opens her mouth to clearly say something, he starts peeing. Right on her mouth and she coughs slightly, before swallowing what is in her mouth and he makes sure not all of it goes to her mouth, he aims directly at her nips for a bit and they stick out and then he moves back up to her head, which she's got bowed, because she's, get this, actually staring at where his stream hits her. Such a filthy little bitch. Because she's looking down, his stream hits her forehead and leaks down her whole face and then he moves up to her hair.

 

"God, you are so filthy. I mean, you're getting so wet with my piss, and I'll bet your cunt is getting wet with your own juices as we speak. You going to thank me for using you?"

 

He barely finishes shaking the last drops off, before she takes her fingers and wipes off her eyelids enough to dare open them, looks straight at him, and says, "Thank you Stiles, for sharing that with me, instead of the toilet. I'm so lucky that you treat me like this."

 

That's enough to get him hard, and he's not ashamed of it. He grabs his cock and strokes off, fast and hurried now, he can take his time later and all he sees in Melissa's eyes is a slight disappointment that she can't get him off herself.

 

"I don't know if I can decide where to shoot this, your tits, your face, your curls, all these options, and you're just sitting there, on display for me."

 

She blushes slightly, but doesn't stop looking at him, although her eyes keep falling from his face and down to his cock in his hand and he decides that not everything good needs to be kept for later. So this time, he comes all over her face and she closes her eyes just in time.

 

Just to make her fall into her mind even more, he leaves before she can even clean off her eyes.

\---- Now -----

 

Stiles had been thinking of starting to convince Melissa she was burning out at work, when she shows up home early, smelling strongly like piss.

 

Stiles is playing a game on the couch with Scott and he has to lose, because suddenly, his dick really wants to be in the game. After those times where he's made Melissa be a dump for his fluids, the smell is linked intrinsically in his mind with sex.

 

Scott on the other hand, after a small whoop at winning, looks abruptly up and scowls. "What the hell? Mom?!"

 

When Stiles looks over, he can see that Melissa is slightly shaking and he knows exactly what is up. She's ashamed and humiliated and therefore probably wet as a faucet. This is going to be so much fun.

 

"Are you soaked in piss? Oh my god. Why didn't you shower at the hospital? You're wearing your scrubs still for god sakes! I was going to spend tonight doting on you before I left, but I'll just go over to Allison's until I leave on Monday. This is disgusting. You're disgusting. Just, don't stand in my way, I'm going to grab my bags."

 

Stiles looks away for a second, because he knows he can't stop from smiling. This is like gold, he won't need a plan now, this is going to be perfect. He makes sure not to go to Melissa when Scott runs upstairs, but he knows exactly how to play this.

 

Scott comes down, looking angry and annoyed and really bothered by the smell.

 

"I will see you at Christmas, maybe. Stiles, you coming?"

 

Stiles tries to look apologetic, shrugging a little. "I think I should stay here, you know I took that job at the hospital? I've seen this before, I'll help her out."

 

Scott seems to consider this, think over if he should change his mind about leaving, but luckily, the smell is really overpowering, and he just leaves with a nod.

 

Stiles waits just until he can see Scott jogging out of the street, like he needs more space from his mom, and then he turns to Melissa.

 

She's just standing there, still shaking and the front of her shirt soaked, and he thinks he sees a small wet spot in her crotch, which makes him smirk again.

 

"This just takes the cake, doesn't it? You are such a filthy little thing that you just spilled urine on yourself at work? You can't turn it off can you? You're just a slut for it 24/7? You just heard your son, he thinks you are disgusting. I'm guessing since you're home early, that your colleagues and boss also think so?"

 

She looks so miserable as she nods, slowly. I mean, why didn't you just go clean yourself up as soon as it happened?"

 

She mumbles something he can't hear into her chest, at which he clicks his tongue and gloats a bit when she flinches, knowing she's expecting punishment.

 

"I could smell it and then suddenly, I'd just splashed the whole box to my face and chest and then all I could think about was that you don't allow me to wash it off without permission. So, I didn't."

 

Stiles almost drops his jaw. He knew his commands were taking hold, his conditioning working, but this is something else. She was probably asked and commanded to shower numerous times, but she didn't. She's here, still waiting for him to decide if she can clean up or not.

 

"Oh, so you think you've been a good dump? Waiting for my permission to clean up?" He asks, and she nods rapidly, hopeful look on her face.

 

"You just soaked yourself in someone else's pee, without permission from me. How is that being a good dump? What kind of filthy desperate bitch are you? I don't want to touch you right now."

 

Melissa looks heartbroken, but also desperate and yeah, she's still probably turned on. Even with him berating her, she must be so turned on by the smell and the whole situation.

 

"I guess you're soaking wet down there as well? Don't worry bitch, I take care of what is mine. Go upstairs to the bathtub, get in and strip out of your scrubs, put them in one end of the tub and wait for me there."

 

He goes to her room and into her drawers and picks up a dildo on a suction cup and grabs a plastic bag from the supply closet in the hallway.

 

He gets into the bathroom, to see Melissa kneeling with her head tilted down in the tub. When he gets up to her, he slaps the dildo to the downside of her face, making her look up. She looks at him, submissive and sad, before her eyes dart to the toy he used, and she gasps just slightly.

 

He takes the opportunity and pushes it half way into her mouth. She flinches back a little bit, but he just follows and barks, "get it wet". He loves that for a second, as she has trouble breathing in the new situation, he can see panic in her eyes but instead of struggling, her response is to give up control to him. It really won't take long before he's in charge of her every single move.

 

"Since I'm not touching you, or your clothes, I brought a bag you can put your clothes into, but I think first, you should use your top there to wipe your mouth, you drooled a bit."

 

She blushes, but doesn't hesitate to turn to her clothes and wipe her face on them and pick them up and dump them in the bag he's holding out. After he ties that closed and throws it to the side, he faces her again.

 

"Open up again," he orders, waving the dildo in her face again. As soon as she does, he pushes it back in, but this time he leaves it. "Suck so it doesn't drop. Before you get cleaned up, you are going to ride that dildo, right here in the tub. I'll watch you and you can touch yourself above your waist, but god knows I'm not touching you this filthy." At that word, she moans and the dildo sucks deeper into her mouth and her eyes water.

 

"Take out the dildo and lick the cup, stick it to the tub and ride it. I'm punishing you later, you've already racked up a few citations and for every time you stop riding before I tell you to, you're getting another."

 

She makes quick work of her instructions and leans against the bathroom wall, getting comfortable with watching her. She's red all over, she always gets a bit self-conscious when all he does is watch her, mostly he thinks because he doesn't do it very often, he likes manipulating her body himself.

 

That doesn't mean he's not enjoying himself here, watching her slam herself up and down, knees slipping every now and then on the hard tub and just clearly uncomfortable. She looks at him, eyes desperate and pleading and he just cocks an eyebrow at her.

 

She doesn't look away, not really, just slowly moves her hands up, which makes her stop moving for a second, so he just lifts a finger, as to count and she starts up again, pretty roughly, no consideration for her body and starts plucking at her nipples as well.

 

He waits until she's panting and has closed her eyes before he starts. "Such a wanton, desperate whore. Your son just left the house, disgusted by you and here you are, getting yourself off in your own tub, with a fake cock, not even washed yet."

 

She gasps, eyes shooting open and he smirks at her, "You know how I always say my come makes you stupid, which, is still true, but I think after today, we can just say that you are quite a little bit stupid, with or without my come. How many people saw you today? Smelled you today? Think they're just going to forget about this? How many of them do you think can guess that you're a filthy, dirty bitch in heat, desperate for whatever fluids you can bathe in?"

 

He stares at her as he degrades her and he can see her movements picking up and her tits are really getting red and he's so proud, because she didn't use to play so rough with herself before him and then she whimpers and moans and comes.

 

"Dirty, dirty dump." He says, clicking his tongue again, smirking as that makes her writhe on the tub floor and then he clicks again, louder and barks, "Did I tell you you could stop riding?"

 

She looks at him, shocked again, for like the fifth time today and he just shrugs again and she takes a deep breath and then starts. The movement is crude and rough again, she's clearly exhausted and overstimulated, but it's not like he cares. Not right now.

 

"Now pee."

 

She almost stops again, but catches her mistake just in time and keeps on going, no rhythm now, just movement for the sake of it and he makes a tick-tock sound. She knows that he doesn't repeat orders, he slapped her clit for that punishment and it only happened once.

 

She does it though. She just goes. All over her thighs, the dildo and still, she's riding it. He thinks, maybe training is going a lot better than he thought, even if she's still working.

 

"Stop now."

 

Her shoulders drop and it's like strings cut, she just stops moving. She whimpers again, probably as she slumps on the dildo and it goes deeper.

 

"Get off that and lick it clean, same with the tub. I'll set your phone alarm to ring when you can shower and come back downstairs to me. No clothes and you get either on your knees at my feet or lie down on your stomach if your knees hurt too much, which I'm guessing they will since until the alarm rings, you'll have to keep your hands behind your back."

 

He goes out of the bathroom then and gets downstairs on the couch, grabbing his laptop from his bag and turning on the live feed. He zips down his pants and takes himself in hand, just as the feed starts up with Melissa kneeling, chest to the tub, rubbing her own pee all over her and licking it up, nose pressed right in there, even locks of her hair soaking in it. Glorious it is, to see that adult woman, who tried for years to control him, reign him in, and now, he's got her in there, doing exactly what he said. He hadn't actually set a time, he has an app in their phones where if he pushes on his phone, hers rings like an alarm, so he can wait until she's good and ready for a shower. With that thought, he starts slowly getting himself off, because he's not going to be able to give her his come today, not when he's been acting all offended and disappointed. He thinks it over though and decides to get a bowl to come in, maybe he can give it to her cold at a later date.

 

He'd thought he'd let her stew there for about 30 minutes, but she's so into licking it all up that it takes her 45 minutes before the tub is as clean as she will manage and then she just lies there, face turned, cheek on the tub, tits pressing on it too and he can see her shiver, since he made sure the bathroom wasn't very warm earlier and he waits until it's been a whole hour before he finally lets her shower. He clips the raw video while she showers and just before she heads down, he sends it to Dave, with a short summary of what happened and asking if he'd maybe like to come by for that "before visit" tomorrow, under the pretense of discussing the matter with Melissa.

 

She comes down naked like he asked and goes without a word to his side. He notices that there's a rug on the floor to his right, but not his left, so he points her to there when she makes to lie down.

 

He finishes with a few emails, one from Scott's mail address to Melissa's boss saying he'd been worried about the state she was in when she arrived home, but that he'd left for college so don't contact him about it.

 

Just as he's about to start playing with Melissa again, he gets an email from Dave, saying he thinks that is a great idea, he'll come at lunch, that'd he'd heard about the incident internally at the hospital and he'd actually been assigned her casefile. No manipulation needed.

 

Finally, he puts the computer away and reaches down to grab her hair. With a few locks in his grip, he closes his fist tightly and pulls up. She doesn't quite manage to stop from crying out, but she doesn't look at him when she gets her feet under herself and they both stand.

 

He says nothing, yet, and pulls her right nipple in between two fingers and clamps and pulls at the same time. This time her scream is muffled, as she seems to clam her lips together.

 

Her tits are red and her nipples must be sore, which makes this all the more fun. She might even be in enough pain not to be very turned on.

 

"You know, your little stupidity today has consequences. Not just with me, but at your work. My boss Dave just let me know that he'd like me to join him for a check-in with a potential burned-out nurse at lunch tomorrow. Do you want to guess her name?" He says before releasing her nipple.

 

Her neck had been tensed in response to the pain, but as he releases, she slumps, her chin falling even more into her own chest.

 

"Well, it was Mrs. McCall. Your boss called my boss, because he's concerned you can't do your job anymore. I think, I'll punish you now and then go home to my dad and tell him that I have a potential patient so I might be leaving home soon and leave you here to your empty house to think about what to say to Dave tomorrow and what you want to do from here."

 

At that she looks up, blushing and he goes to stroke her cheek. "You know, since Dave is going to be here tomorrow, I can't really slap your face, even though that's where you should be punished since that's where you splashed that pee on yourself, but I guess your tits will have to do. Go upstairs and lie on your back on the bed."

 

\----

By the time Stiles gets home, he's got loads of new material to clip for the website and his hands are red from spanking first Melissa's tits until they were more purple than red and then her ass. He had laid out what she should wear for lunch tomorrow and told her he'd arrive just before Dave.

 

He greets his dad when he gets in and tells him about the patient call tomorrow. He says that he can't say who it is, but it'll probably be around the clock, he'll get out for the occasional dinners, but it should still be a week until they've decided, at least a few days.

 

His dad is surprised at how fast things are progressing but he's also just proud of Stiles.

 

After dinner and some TV watching with his dad, he goes up to his room and starts editing. His premium users really deserve the look of disgust on Scott's face, even if everything else he's going to wait on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some mark that you've been following this, hit that kudos button or leave a comment, no matter how small or big. Thanks for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, wrote this when I saw the kink list first and decided to do this, so this is coming on time, but yesterdays prompt will come tomorrow/later, because I have an oral exam in viriology, bakteriology and parasittology tomorrow morning that I have to priorities over porn. Unfortunately. 
> 
> Hope that if you made it down this far, that you'll consider subscribing to the series and pressing that kudos button, and or commenting.


End file.
